


Necessary Precautions

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Ficlet, First Time, Hobbits, Loss of Virginity, Minor Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Minor Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Porn Battle, Smut, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-04
Updated: 2008-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Insanejournal's Porn-Battle.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Necessary Precautions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Insanejournal's Porn-Battle.

It was a bright morning in March, and the air outside was alive with birdsong and the mixed smells of lavender and dung and turned earth. A pony cart was just passing by, the heavy clop-clop of the footfalls and the crunch of sand beneath the wheels thunderous in the relative silence. Inside, there was the clang of dishes.

'You mean it's still all there?' Rosie's face portrayed perfect surprise, and Marigold blushed prettily.

'Well, you know my mother passed away,' said Marigold miserably, and turned so her dark curls fell over her face and hid the blush. 'Who would have told me? My sisters only talk about courting like it's a popularity contest, and I never even knew I had one until I tried it myself.'

'Oh, Mari!' Rosie put down the dishes and came over to pull her friend into a hug. 'Come on,' she said after a while, and took Marigold's hand in hers.

'Oh,' said Mari, realizing what she was going to do. 'Oh, no! Rose, no! We have the dishes to wash and the boys will be back at any time, and it hurts, Rosie, I don't want to hurt!'

'Well, you really don't want to hurt on your wedding night, do you? Most lasses get it done as soon as they get their first moon-flow.' She pulled Mari close for a gentle kiss on the cheek. 'It's okay. I'll help you through it.'

And so, after some water had been heated up and curtains pulled in the bedroom Mari shared with her sisters, and a chair placed against the door firmly enough to hold a herd of bulls (or so Rosie convinced Mari it would be), Marigold Gamgee lay naked and slightly shivering on her bed, on top of some old towels, while Rosie Cotton chose an instrument for her deflowering, and placed it in the bowl of hot water for warming.

'What is it?' asked Mari, craning her neck, but Rosie put a lid on the bowl before she could see.

'It's a surprise,' she said as she joined her friend on the bed.

'I'm cold,' said Marigold miserably.

'Shh.' Rosie began to undo her own laces. 'I'll warm you up.'

Mari felt a blush that seemed to cover all her body, flooding her with warmth even though her skin still felt the sting of March coolness. Rosie's breasts emerged from under the cream of her shirt, and her nipples were much paler than Mari's own, pink rather than brown, making the breasts look like sugar treats, and Mari found she wanted to put them in her mouth and lick slowly. Rosie kicked off her skirt and lay on top of Mari, breast to breast and thigh to thigh. Mari shivered, slid her hands across Rosie's smooth back.

'Better?' Rosie asked in a whisper, and Marigold could only nod.

Rosie kissed her cheek, her forehead, her eyelids, her ears, her neck, her collarbone, kisses light as feathers, and Marigold found herself gripped by pleasure, like she had been many times before, on those nights when she pulled her covers tight between her legs and rocked, hoping her sisters were sleeping tightly, terrified of being discovered. And now Rosie was kissing her breasts, flicking her tongue on Marigold's nipples, and she knew she was getting wet between her legs (and her sisters had told her about moon-flow and the white flow but never about this, this she had had to find on her own). 'Oh Rosie... don't,' she gasped, afraid and embarrassed for her body.

Rosie lifted herself up by her elbows, worried. 'I won't if you don't want me to. I just thought... you might like to... It'll be so much easier, if... And oh, I'm bad, Mari, darling. I want it too, you see.' And she took Marigold's hand and, with an embarrassed look, put it between her own legs, and wish astonishment Marigold felt the same kind of hot moisture there.

Seeing the look on her face, Rosie blushed even more. 'It means I think you're beautiful,' she explained. 'And... and I really like you. I want to do these things with you.' Marigold brought her hand up to see it, and marveled at the transparent stickiness. Rosie began to get up, embarrassed, but Marigold caught her by her arm and toppled her back on top of herself, and kissed her on the mouth, and after a moment's stiffness, Rosie melted into her, sweet soft warmth and wet mouth and wet sex and they tangled, breathed together, rocked, touched, massaged, whimpered, raced, sweated, loved.

'Oh Mari, oh stars,' Rosie was saying, and then her hair was brushing against Marigold's breasts, her belly, her thighs, and Rosie's mouth was on her swollen sex, licking her slick lips, finding the pearl, and Marigold squealed, then bent, shivered, and finally tangled her fingers in Rosie's hair, pushing her mouth down on her, more, more. Rosie licked and teased and lapped, until Marigold came, the pleasure peaking hard, and then pulsing slowly towards decline. Rosie licked one more time, and Marigold came again instantly, in a shiver, in a series of bucks, awash with sweetness.

She fell back, panting, sweat-soaked and spent. Rosie climbed up against her, laying her head on her breast, and pulled some of her own hair out of her mouth. 'Oh Rosie,' was all Marigold could say.

Rosie looked at her with longing and joy, and Marigold answered with a brilliant smile. 'Not cold anymore?'

'No!' Marigold laughed, and Rosie grinned. She slipped off the bed and made for the bowl. Marigold's eyes widened.

'Oh... do we have to?'

'It's okay, sweetie,' Rosie said, her eyes filled with warmth, as she lifted the lid. 'I'll kiss it better afterwards.'

Marigold couldn't argue with that.


End file.
